


A Monster Know as Me

by castingpearls



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, I will leave it up though, M/M, Monster Fai, labs, probably not going to finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castingpearls/pseuds/castingpearls
Summary: set in a alternate universe where Fai is a man made monster, and Kurogane is asked to take care of him. make sure he doesn't hurt anybody, but get him used to human society.





	

Fai's POV~

this could be my last chance... this could be the only time that maybe I would have the chance  to be human...

Hearing a car pull up in the gravel drive way, then the clunking of footsteps I peer outside the window.

 A man, who I wouldn't expect to have this sort of job was knocking upon the door. I mean, he would have the ability to take me down if needed too.

 he didn't seem to fit the role of 'caretaker' part. all around he looked gruff.

 I came down to the bottom level of my new 'home' letting the stranger in.

"Hi, I'm Kurogane. I will be your new assistant." he said. "I am assuming your the one?"

"oh, yes. they call me Fai D. fluorite!" I said happily.

he gave me the look of why would someone ever give me a human name?

truth be told it wasn't my idea either...

"welcome to your new home, Kuro-puu!"

**Author's Note:**

> aight, I am sorry again. It's been for ever sense I read Tsubasa reservoir chronicles. but had this idea for fan fic, and tsubasa was the perfect for it!!!! so yeah... also, I only read the manga, so it's biased of what i read in the manga. not the anime...   
> (also got this idea from a game, i forget the name, but i only had the idea from watching markiplier play it! so if this strikes you as something you've seen before, I am just saying i had the idea from watching the game being play!)


End file.
